


Goodbye, Gilead

by illlicitaffairs



Category: The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illlicitaffairs/pseuds/illlicitaffairs
Summary: We all know Ofglen hanged herself to prevent a worse death.Or do we?
Kudos: 4





	Goodbye, Gilead

I lean against the wardrobe in my room. I am alone now but my thoughts are multiplying rapidly. Things are happening too quickly. My hands are trembling uncontrollably and I can’t control them. Shit.

I know I did the right thing.

Exhausted, I sink down to the floor. My knuckles are still tingling and red from those punches. Out of the corner of my eye I look towards the window to see… a black van. I can’t see very clearly from up here but that van is unmistakable. It has come to get me. There’s a sharp finger pointed right at my window, ready to take me.

I can’t say I didn’t expect this. I’ve always known that this day would come, almost like a memory rather than a possibility. But I didn’t think it would be this soon. My heart races.

I discreetly lean towards Offred and whisper under my breath. She looks scared, but she nods. She moves towards my left to hide me from the approaching van. Just as we reach the entrance of the building I slip into the secret opening for members of Mayday. Small, but very much there. I dive in and disappear into the darkness.

I didn’t do this.

Perhaps it was the better choice, but I couldn’t – I was alone in my room. This plan wouldn’t have worked. Here’s what really happened.

Seeing the man entering the building, I take the three nearest pieces of cloth and tie them together. My final breath could be coming soon. I almost pause at this fascinating thought. I don’t, though. There’s no time. I then tie a loop right at the top. The perfect noose!

I hear footsteps getting louder and louder. I climb straight into my wardrobe and hastily fit my head straight into the loop.

I don’t know what happened after that. I only heard the door bang open before a slight pause. Then I heard the footsteps get softer and softer. I open my eyes wide and swiftly untie the hidden part of the sheet around my waist. I jump down from the “noose” and take my emergency disguise. Pausing, I turn to look around this room for the last time.

And I run.


End file.
